Work Play Love
by BeautifulFl0wer
Summary: Regina Mills is powerful. She's a top shareholder at Ad's On Advertising Company, the only position higher would be owning the building. But she would give it all up to spend more time with her son, Henry. According to Emma Swan, there is a perfectly simple solution for that. Regina soon finds that their definitions of the word simple are very discrepant.
1. Chapter 1

**I had come back from vacation to find this story deleted, much to my frustration and confusion. But I've returned without (hopefully) any more problems :D**

**Disclaimer: Any information I've learned about advertising companies has come from books, web research and/or TV shows. So I apologize for any false statements. :)**

* * *

Two sentences into the conversation, Regina Mills was finding it extremely difficult to keep her thumb away from the END button on her phone. "I understand your concern, Miss Blanchard. But Henry won't fall, I assure you. He's as agile as a monkey." And just as mischievous. "Lure him down with something he likes. Tell him you have a comic book for him or something."

"Or something? So you want me to reward him for misbehaving?"

Regina sighs, "Look Miss Blanchard, I have an extremely busy schedule this morning. Can't you-"

"Scaling a twenty-foot tree is not in my job description. You're his mother, Ms. Mills, I need help. Where do you want me to go?"

Regina swallows her blasphemous suggestion. Replacing Henry's last three babysitters had been enough trouble. "Don't go anywhere. I'll come home as soon as I can."

"As long as I'm not responsible." The nanny sniffs, "I hope you have a tall ladder."

She didn't even own a step stool. "Everything is under control, Miss Blanchard. Please tell Henry I'm on my way. And if he allows sensibility to seep into his skull and climbs down, call me. Goodbye, Miss Blanchard."

Before the irritated nanny could toss back an errant remark, Regina's impatient thumb finally finds the END button.

Charming woman. Though she might have an impeccable resume and references, her uptight attitude was downright unappealing. Of course, Henry could stress the patience of a nun these days.

Running a hand through her silky hair, Regina reminds herself to stay calm. That is why she was put head of New York's largest advertising company. She was, after all, paid to keep cool in times of crisis. Compared to the tantrum she'd just endured from colleague and creative director, Killian Jones, Henry's little prank is nothing more than a mere insubordination.

Yeah right.

Briefly shutting her eyes, Regina wonders, not for the first time, how a seven-year-old boy could obtain such power over her. When you've worked with hundreds of employees with ease -more or less- it shouldn't be a problem to keep your overly active son tied down for a few hours.

Leaving the agency would be a great help, she thinks. All she needed was a few more weeks to have everything prepared and then she would make her move.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mills. Your nine o'clock appointment is here." Her secretary's voice floats from the intercom.

Appointment...?

Frowning, Regina presses down on a button. "I have a minor emergency at home, Ruby. It needs my immediate attention. Can you please cancel my appointment and clear my schedule after lunch?"

"But, umm, what about Miss Swan?"

Hmm. Ruby has never been one to question her instructions. Then again, there were few who do. "You'll just have to reschedule Miss Swan for another day." She begins to gather her things into her bag. "Friday at ten is good."

Swan…the name sounded oddly familiar. She scanned her memory. Oh. She was some junior copywriter from the creative department. She believed Killian had mentioned her a few times. She'd canceled on her once already, or was this the second time…?

A slice of guilt flashes through her. But Regina clears her head. Whether she had or not, the whole morning schedule was down the drain. When she doesn't have a seven-year-old dangling in a tree, she would elaborate on it.

Scooping up her purse and barely sipped coffee, Regina strides to the closed door, shifting both items to one hand. Before she could turn the knob, it twists violently and whooshes open, making the brunette stumble back, wincing when hot coffee splashes against her hand.

Wide-eyed, her secretary gasps. "Oh God, I am so sorry, Ms Mills!" She begins to wring her hands in distress. "Sh-she stormed in even though I told her you weren't available. I tried to block her way but…." She sighs deeply, brown eyes dimming. "I had no idea you were so close to the door."

"It's alright, Ruby. You were just doing your job. Do you mind taking this cup for me?" Skin still stinging, she passes over the almost empty cup to the curvy brunette.

As she quickly slides forward, Regina catches sight of a flash of gold and green over her head. She freezes, staring at the jungle green eyes watching her like a hawk. Her blonde hair seems to glow in the morning sun as she stares her down.

"If anyone should be apologizing, Ruby _you_ certainly shouldn't be the one giving it."

The colorful eyes narrow at her statement, seeming to flash into a pool of blue and green.

Regina waits for a response, lifting an eyebrow at the stranger. Once it clearly appeared she wouldn't be receiving one, Regina steps around her fumbling secretary and extends a hand.

"Miss Swan, I presume?" She asks stiffly.

Tone matching the brunette's, she takes her hand. "Yeah, Emma Swan."

Her voice was lower than Regina expected, nothing like the high-pitched prep she'd had in mind.

"I'm the lowly copywriter who's worked here eight months on ads for C-list magazines, just waiting for a chance to join the Regal Hotels team." She releases her grip. "I'm the woman who found out no one is allowed to touch that account without your permission. And I am the one who you've blown off appointments four times in a row without so much as a explanation." Blue-green eyes flash. "But yet I'm the one who seems to owe an apology."

Regina blinks, never having experienced such rudeness; much less form someone in her lowly position.

But Emma wasn't done. "And you know what? I think that's utter bullshit. Just who the hell do you think you are, treating people like they're dirt!?"

Finally finding her voice, Regina straightens her pose. "If I am not mistaken, Miss Swan, I am your boss. I am not required to offer any explanation for my actions to anyone who doesn't pay my salary and you won't get _anywhere_ in this company unless you remember that." Her voice hardens. "Nor will you be touching that account until you learn to curb your repulsive behavior."

The blondes gaze wavers then drops to the floor.

Regina releases a breath. Only she would have to endure a morning filled with not one, it seemed, but _two_ unruly children. But she had to admit, the woman before her may have a repulsive personality but was certainly a sight to behold. Gaze cast down, green eyes peek up at her through long lashes. Regina prepares herself for an apology or perhaps even a few tears.

But never a grin.

"You're kidding, right?" She swallows down a laugh. "You cancel four appointments with me last minute and have the nerve to call my behavior repulsive!? Don't you think that's-" She pauses, sobering. "Do you do that a lot?"

Regina wondered the blondes IQ. "Do what?"

"That eyebrow thing." She gestures to the single perfectly sculpted arch still high on Regina's forehead. "Does it just automatically rise all the time or is this just for me?"

Regina, for the second time today, was caught off guard. She sighs inwardly at her bad luck.

Taking a deep breath, Regina focuses on the woman, "In answer to your first question, Miss Swan, I never kid. And I call your behavior not only repulsive, but down right foolish for someone in your position. Or have you forgotten somewhere in your childish rant who I am?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Oh please. First I get a supervisor who needs to keep his hands to himself, then a boss you who turns out to be a…..a" Her gaze zooms in on the eyebrow for inspiration. "A castaway from the Starship Enterprise." Regina's eyebrow rises higher. "Sorry, _Spock, _to have disturbed your morning, but you know how emotional we humans get when treated like machines." With a whirl of blonde, she turns and walks out the door.

_Of all the idiotic…_

Regina follows her, trying to rein in her anger. "Wait a moment, Miss Swan, just what was so important for you to risk your job about?"

The blonde whirls abruptly, nearly causing a collision between the two. They quickly take a step back. "My job is at risk?" She sighs. "Oh well. Mr. Jones would be pissed at me once he finds out a talked with you anyway."

"Killian Jones doesn't want you speaking with me?"

Emma shrugs, knowing she had captured the brunette's attention. "Not at all. That's why it's been hell trying to a get an appointment. I've had to get it whenever he stepped out for a meeting but then you kept canceling…"

Regina pauses. No more than ten minutes ago she had been informed of Peter Gold's plans on relocating his accounts in Regal Hotels elsewhere; Killian had presented yet another round of outdated layouts for the incredibly important campaign. Regina had just ordered new layouts for three this afternoon, seeing as she has to do everything for everyone.

This fiery woman was, in her own words, nothing more than a lowly copywriter. But if their speaking with another got Killian's blood boiling, she might be worth some further investigation.

Regina sighs. "Miss Swan, I have a minor problem I need to attend to at home but you may accompany me and we'll have that meeting on the road." Not waiting for a reply, Regina starts down the hallway towards the elevator. Emma shoots her a glare before trailing after her. "You have twenty minutes of my undivided attention to state your case." She steps inside the elevator, waiting for the fuming blonde to join her. "I do hope you won't waste my time." She tosses out, smirking inwardly at the sight of the younger woman's fingers curling by her sides.

Regina was looking forward to showing Emma Swan the value of self-discipline in the near future.

* * *

The women head down to the underground parking lot towards Regina's prized 1990 Bentley. Emma's eyebrows rise when the lights flash on the shiny, black vehicle. Coming into work everyday she'd always envied whoever owed this beautiful car. Her Uncle had always loved cars; they use to drag in old, rusty trucks and clean them up until they ran like new again. It still was a hobby of hers, when she had the time.

Aside from the fact that the owner was a pompous bitch, Emma couldn't help but admire her taste in machinery.

"Nice ride." She grudgingly compliments, watching the brunette circle the vehicle.

Regina smirks. "Thank you. It was a present from my father."

Emma refrains from rolling her eyes as she slides into the passengers seat, of course it was. She bet 'Daddy' bought her lots of things. The car's engine rumbles smoothly as they pull out of the lot, a sound Emma and her Uncle would rejoice at after working in the blistering Georgia sun all day, they'd share a high-five then grab burgers from the local diner. All in a hard days work. But Regina Mills receives a sparkling new car without having to lift a perfectly manicured finger.

Emma risks a glance over at the woman, allowing her eyes to quickly sweep over her features. She was exactly what Emma had expected from the multiple rumors circling the office. Cold, stubborn and downright unfriendly. But not one of the many whispers about the woman had spoken of her beauty. She was extremely pretty, Emma could admit while her gaze travels down the woman's face and body, stopping on perfectly sculpted legs curving out from her tight pencil skirt. The brunette tosses dark hair from her eyes in concentration, a practiced move, as she moistens red lips.

Okay, so she was incredibly sexy.

But that doesn't overlook the fact that she's an uptight, antagonistic, spoiled brat. Emma just couldn't deal with those kinds of people; she'd had her fair share of them back home. They were one of the main reasons she needed to get the hell out of that town and after graduation she finally took the hint, not seeing any point in staying in a place she clearly wasn't wanted.

So she simply couldn't allow her mind to drift with unprofessional thoughts about her boss when she acted this way, no matter how inviting those plump lips looked.

Regina turns her head and their eyes lock. Biting back a smirk, her eyebrow lifts. "If I'd known this is how you'd spend your twenty minutes, Miss Swan, I would've just printed out a picture for you." A wicked grin flashes upon her lips at the blondes reddening face. "You have fifteen minutes remaining. I suggest you use them wisely."

Quickly turning her gaze away Emma makes a quick, painful decision. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed this woman. "I-would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I don't usually barge into offices."

"Well don't I feel special that you'd make an exception." Regina's mouth twitches before sobering. "I'm gathering the impression that you are unhappy at Ad's On advertising company. You do realize that I hold no authority over your position?"

"Not exactly, Ms. Mills." Emma matches her tone perfectly, cocking an eyebrow. "You have made your point in showing me just how much power you have in this agency. And stop me if I'm wrong, but aren't my boss?" By the infuriated expression on the woman's face, Emma knew she had won this round.

"True enough. But why come to me for help? I'm not exactly known around here for my empathic personality."

_Yeah, no shit. _That was the understatement of the year; at least four employees have resigned in tears under Regina's rule, both male and female alike. As long as her marketing brilliance continued to bring in accounts like the Regal Hotels no one dared to challenge her.

"Here's the thing." The blonde begins, shifting her body to face her boss. "I have two choices. I can either scrape up what little money I have left to my name and start over or," She meets her boss's intense gaze. "I can put my trust in your sensibility and my Fate into your hands."

Her eyes flick down to the brunettes firm grip on the steering wheel, carefully caressing her thumbs over the leather.

"You're either utterly brave or stupid for coming to me, Miss Swan." Her thumbs continue to circle the leather tenderly, caressing it like an old lover. Emma's eyes widen. "Seeing as Kleenex is a standard accessory among my staff."

Tearing her eyes from the hands, Emma shakes her head clear. "What?"

"My reputation." Regina sighs, feeling as though she was speaking with a child. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"I haven't cried since I was ten. I highly doubt you'll be the one who changes that."

Regina pauses, slightly impressed. Emma's gaze doesn't waver, she knew what she could and couldn't handle. And a spoiled Daddy's Girl was definitely something she could. Besides, she'd faced much worst.

Emma releases a breath. "As a businesswoman, you would never want any part of your company wasting resources, would you?"

"You have my attention."

"Though it may sound conceited, I know just how talented I am and where I'd be most useful. And personally, I'd rather not waste this talent slugging around an unimaginative office surrounded by sexist men. If given the chance, I honestly believe I can contribute a lot to this company." She exhales deeply.

Regina blinks. "Continue."

"When Mr. Woods hired me, I was told there was going to be plenty of opportunity for advancement."

"Woods?" Regina frowns. "Didn't Killian hire you?"

Emma shakes her head. "One of my college professors knew Mr. Woods and arranged the meeting for me. I never talked to Killian until my first day on the job."

"Okay… So what did you expect, because you had connections you would automatically get a promotion?"

"Of course not! I'd planned to work from the bottom up like everyone else." She chews on her lower lip. "But here I am, eight months later, still a bottom feeder. There's a bunch of people who want the same thing I do; recognition. And for the past eight months I've been doing everything I possibly can to stand out from the crowd." She searches the widen brown eyes in front of her. "But just when will I get the recognition I deserve? There have been men with qualities just as good as mine who have received promotions while I'm still stuck stapling their copies. Don't you want to change that?"

Regina huffs out a breath, slowing the car to a stop in front of a gorgeous Victorian mansion painted cream white. "We're here." She slides wordlessly out the car and starts up the brick walkway.

Emma stares after her in awe, both furious about her lack of interest in her proposition and in wonder of the house before her. She follows the woman around to the back of the house, cutting past a large hedge scattered with blood red roses. The backyard was its own paradise, perfectly-trimmed grass stretched for miles, more hedges lining against the street. But no matter where you stood the winding apple tree in the middle of the yard would immediately capture your attention, even without the woman yelling up at the leaves.

"Henry! Come down, you can't stay up there forever!" The short-haired woman shouts up at the branches.

"No. I'm waiting until Mom comes!" A boy shouts back, though Emma couldn't see him through the thick leaves.

The woman sighs, turning away. Her tired green eyes brighten when she catches sight of the women standing in front of the gate. "Oh thank God you're here, Ms. Mills! I've tried everything you asked but he only wants you."

Regina sighs. "He knows I don't climb. I have no idea what's gotten into him lately." Regina hands over her purse to the woman, glancing at Emma, her face flushes. She had temporarily forgotten the woman was there. "Miss Blanchard, this is Miss Swan." She introduces stiffly before walking over to the tree.

Emma extends out a hand, smiling gently. "Hi, I'm Emma."

"Mary Margaret. Nice to meet you." The woman smiles kindly. "You work with Ms. Mills?"

_Unfortunately_. "Yeah, we were discussing a few problems in the office. What's going on here?"

Mary Margaret sighs wearily. "Regina's son, Henry, climbed up that tree an hour ago and refuses to come down. I love that boy but he's just so stubborn sometimes."

"Like mother like son." Emma mutters. Though this was news to her; Regina didn't seem like the motherly type. "Where's his Dad?"

"No clue, Regi-Ms. Mills adopted him when he was only weeks old. I haven't worked here very long, only a few months." She shrugs. "Since I've been here all Henry does is try and get her attention, but she's been so busy lately…"

Emma frowns. "I'm sure she could at least make time for her own kid." She watches the brunette look up at the tree, hands on her hips. "Excuse me…" She mumbles, walking away from the nanny. She comes to a stop a few paces behind Regina, gazing up at the tree where a small boy no older than seven or eight resides, swinging his legs.

"Henry Nathaniel Mills, come down right now!" Regina orders.

The boy shakes his brown-haired head. "No, you come up here." His large brown eyes turn sorrowful. "Can't we play?"

Regina hesitates a second, sighing. Her gaze flicks down to the grass. "I'm sorry, honey but I can't, I have a lot of work to do…" She felt awful for saying it; Henry was the one person in the world she would never wish harm on. And lately she was the only one causing it.

"I could help you with that." Emma mutters near her ear, causing the older woman to jump in fright.

Eyes wide, Regina removes her hand from over her chest. "What the hell are you doing here? I'm trying to have a private conversation with my son." Her eyes flash menacingly.

Emma doesn't back down, moving her gaze over to a wide-eyed Henry. "Hi, I'm Emma." She offers him a small smile while Regina glowers.

"Hi…" He looks between the two women. "Are you friends with my Mom?"

They freeze, casting brief glances at another. "Not exactly…We just met today." Emma explains. Officially, anyway.

"Oh. Are you going to stay?" His eyes shift between them.

Emma opens her mouth to reply but Regina beats her to it. "No, she's not." She cocks an eyebrow, silently challenging the blonde. "She's here for business. Now get down, Henry."

"Nope. Someone has to play with me first." He swings his legs off the branch childishly. Emma swallows down a chuckle at Regina's weary expression. Kid definitely has her stubbornness.

"I'll play with you." She slides out of her heels, wiggling her toes in the cool grass. Ignoring Regina's bewildered expression; Emma begins to nimbly climb up the tree, rolling her up her skirt as she ascends.

Regina watches Henry's face light up with a pang in her chest. She wished more than anything that she could find the time to play with her son, but between balancing all the plans she needs to make for her resignation from Ad's On, how she's going to break the news to her boss, and now the sudden whirl of precocious blonde storming into her life, Regina didn't see herself relaxing down for a game of catch anytime soon.

She watches as Emma climbs higher, expertly scaling past the thin branches. Her skirt lifts higher with each step, exposing the top of her thigh. Regina's eyebrows lift at the sight, who would've thought the woman would have such attractive legs? The blonde continues to scale the tree, oblivious to the dark eyes scrutinizing her every move.

"Miss Swan, unless you want my son to witness your death I suggest you climb back down." Regina halfheartedly barks, feeling her cheeks flush.

Emma ignores her, stopping on a branch one step down from Henry's. "So, Henry, what do you want to do first?" Emma smiles. She had always been good with kids, though she never wanted any of her own.

The boy's eyes shine brightly as they roll upward in thought. His tone grows more excited with each sentence, making Emma smile. The kid was cute, his big brown eyes were full of wonder, in contrast to his mothers, whose were full of malice.

Said eyes narrow as Regina watches them both climb carefully down the tree, searching the yard for mock danger. She huffs out a breath, knowing she couldn't tell them to stop. Henry's grin stretches wider than she had seen in the longest time, since she'd received her promotion at Ad's On, in fact. Another flash of guilt stabs at the brunette, she knew now more than ever she needed to break free from the company, start working her own hours.

Which brings her right back to the cheeky blonde flashing a dazzling smile as she chases her son around the yard. Regina frowns. She'll admit Miss Swan's proposition had intrigued her interest. The woman had brought up an excellent case, she knew many women in just as powerful positions as herself who still were treated as mere eye-candy by their male colleagues. Regina was sure she would be treated the same if so many of her employees weren't afraid of her.

Henry's delighted scream pulls her out of her thoughts. She tries and fails to hide her smile at the sight of the boy being scooped into Emma's arms, his laughter washing over them both. She's awfully good with children, Regina notes, wondering if the blonde had any of her own. With a shake of her head, she reminds herself that she could care less about Emma Swan's life; she was here to do business, not chat over tea and cookies.

"Cookies anyone?" Mary Margaret calls out, holding up a sliver platter.

Henry immediately slides out of Emma's arms to race for the snacks. Emma chuckles before starting after him. She glances at Regina, who clenches her jaw and averts her gaze. Frowning, Emma switches paths to her, bashfully pushing back golden locks from her flushed face.

"Hey." She greets, flashing a small smile. She needed to be on the brunette's good side if she wanted her to consider her offer. Besides, was it really her fault her kid wanted to play and she had kindly volunteered? If anything, the uptight woman should be thanking her.

Regina scoffs. "'Hey'? If you can recall, this is still a business meeting, not a play date."

Reminding herself to hold her tongue, Emma's smile tightens. "Right. Glad to know the offer is still on the table." She awkwardly hangs her arms at her sides, wishing she had pockets.

"It is. But not for long if you continue to waste your time over a snack break." Regina counters, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you had given your kid the time of day." Emma snaps, immediately regretting her words at the furious expression flitting over Regina's features.

The brunette grips Emma's wrists tightly, making sure to dig her nails into the blonde's skin as she pulls her through the backdoor. "Don't you _dare _tell me how to raise my son." She seethes. "I should let you walk back to the office and have you stapling papers till the day you retire." Dark eyes flash menacingly, a gesture that usually has her employees cowering and begging for forgiveness. But Emma had proved multiple times in the past few hours that she was not an ordinary employee.

So why was Regina surprised when green eyes flashed back?

"Look, _Ms. Mills_." She spits the title. "We both know I've made an interesting case and you want to listen." She snatches her wrist away, taking a step into her boss's space. "So I suggest you change your attitude before I do walk out of here, taking an opportunity for the both of us to leave this shitty company."

Regina blinks rapidly, processing what just occurred. "How did you know I wanted to leave the company?" Is all she can muster out.

Emma smirks, knowing she'd won this round. "You have son. That right there tells me a lot. And I don't see a ring on your finger, meaning you're a single mother." Her eyes flick down to Regina's left hand to double check.

Regina sniffs, slightly offended. "What makes you think I'm single? For all you know I could be in a relationship." They both knew this was far-fetched. Regina hadn't been on a date since Henry was a toddler.

Emma rolls her eyes, making her boss frown further. "Seriously, with your attitude? You're lucky you're hot or not a single person would glance your way." A blush forms across both of their cheeks.

Regina quickly covers her redden face with a smirk. "I'm…hot? Wow, Miss Swan you've really out done yourself. That's exactly the professional attitude I'm looking for." She chuckles.

Emma grins, unexpectedly finding herself enjoying the brunettes company. "Wouldn't you rather have a partner who tells the truth?"

"Partner?"

Realizing her slip, Emma chews on her lower lip. "Uh yeah…it's part of my proposition. If you're still interested." She suddenly finds herself feeling embarrassed in front of the woman.

Quirking an eyebrow, Regina's smirk widens. "I'm still intrigued, luckily for you." Casting a glance at Mary Margaret and Henry, who both were trying their best to look as though they weren't listening in, Regina gestures behind her. "If you're done eating cookies, would you accompany me into my office?"

Emma flashes the brunette an adorable smile. "I'd be happy to." She shoots nanny and child a grin as she follows Regina further inside the house.

The two exchanges a glance and shrug before returning back to their snacks.

* * *

Emma gazes around the pristine office in awe. "Impressive. You should just do all of your work from here. It beats that claustrophobic office any day."

Regina chuckles, sliding around her desk. "I had planned to, once I finally break away from the company." She takes a seat, gesturing the blonde to do the same. "Now Miss Swan, let's hear what you have to say."

Nervousness suddenly taking hold of her, Emma shifts in her seat. "As I said earlier, I'm sick of being treated as though I have no sense of purpose to offer this company and I'm sure many women feel the same." She begins, folding her hands into her lap. "So I've thought long and hard about this and…I've decided to branch off Ad's On and start my own advertising company. With you." Large green eyes meet brown in expectancy.

Regina didn't know what to say. Though she has heard some insane notions brought to her, this has to be one of the craziest. This woman, this _copy writer_, has come to her in all her blonde, toned-legged glory, with an amazing pitch but a suicidal approach.

"Miss Swan," She begins slowly, leaning forward in her chair. "You do realize if we did leave the agency and start our own, it might just crash and burn?"

Emma nods, sensing the brunette's hesitancy. "Of course I've thought about that. But you're _Regina Mills_, anyone would be lucky to have you beneath their company. I've seen you take any product and toss out an amazing advertisement in a matter of weeks." Green eyes shine as she leans toward the woman. "And it's not like we'd be starting from scratch, we'd already have a project ready to go."

Regina could hardly believe what she was hearing. "And just what would that be?" She had a feeling she should be terrified of the answer.

"The Regal Hotels account."

Yes, there it was, that feeling she'd had.

"Let me get this straight. You want to leave one of the best advertising companies in New York to open up your own, while working on the most expensive account we have?" It sounded crazier coming out of her own mouth. "And just how do think you'll obtain the rights to the Regal Hotels account?"

"With your help." Regina sighs, sitting back in her chair; of course she was the key. She was kind of disappointed; Emma has a lot of potential but these insane ideas will only get her into trouble. "You could set up a meeting with Gold so I can pitch my idea-"

Regina wearily lifts a hand, cutting the blonde off. "Miss Swan, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I was genuinely excited to hear your proposition, until you started spiting out nonsense." She rises from her chair, causing Emma to do the same. "You have great potential to make it far in this company, Miss Swan, but this idea- and I use the term loosely- of yours won't work." She shakes her head as she makes her way to the door.

Emma huffs out a breath, holding her place beside her chair. "Here's the thing, I've thought long and hard about this plan and I am confident it_ can_ work. There are just parts that are out of my ranking, such as getting Gold to switch accounts to our company. I know he's thinking of moving anyway. Regina, this is a perfect opportunity." They pause at the sudden transition of informality.

Regina pauses, slowly turning to meet a pleading stare. "Just how are you obtaining all this information?"

"Let's just say Killian is not a silent drunk."

Regina's eyebrows shoot up. She shouldn't be surprised, he's anything but annoyingly loud and handsy at the office Christmas parties. She ponders over the blondes' words, hardly believing she was actually considering this. "So let's say we do branch from Ad's On, create our own company. I arrange a meeting with Gold and," She folds her arms beneath her breasts, hoping she came off more authoritative than she felt. "From some kind of miracle; he agrees to move his account to us. What happens from there?"

"We find a building, open for business and once word the Regal Hotels account is at our office, things really shoot off." Emma shrugs, walking towards the woman. "Please just give me a chance, Regina, hear me out. It's not like I'll be in your hair for long."

Regina looks to her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"After a year, once the business is at its best, I'm leaving New York."

"Why, if you're so sure the company will be successful?"

Emma dips her head. "I'm not meant to be here, it was the one place I could settle at the rate I was going. But once I gather enough money to move on, I'm gone." She shrugs, shuffling hair from her eyes. "I've never been very good at staying in one place for too long."

Regina flutters her lashes in mild shock. "You're whole point in doing this is to make a statement, to break free, and once you've accomplished that you're just…going to leave it all behind?" She couldn't wrap her head around it. Everyone likes success and even more so, seeing that success grow. What makes Emma Swan any different?

Emma watches as she gently closes the door back into its frame. She knew that look; she'd seen it too many times. It was the expression most people had as she was telling them she was leaving. Usually disbelief or shock, but very few times did anyone actually look like they gave a shit whether she left or not. She had a feeling Regina Mills wouldn't be any different.

She shrugs. "I would've thought that'd be best for you. Once I'm gone you'll have full ownership to the agency. All I want is my shot for recognition, once the year is up, I'm gone and we never have to speak again. I'll even have my lawyer draw up a contract." Blue-green eyes smolder. "So, do we have a deal?"

Regina blinks rapidly, utter bewilderment shooting through her veins. Never has she been backed into a corner like this. Never has anyone been bold enough to storm her office, making such outrageous offers. Never has she been more impressed with a person's integrity.

Curiosity and fear swelling within her chest, Regina lifts a hand. "We have a deal." They lock gazes and hands with various degrees of intensity. "Well, Miss Swan, let's see how much of you is all talk and how much is action." She mutters; quirking an eyebrow.

Emma smirks at the movement. "I guess we'll find out, won't we, partner?"


	2. Chapter 2

At one the next afternoon, Peter Gold patiently observes as Regina slides a drink before him, knowing the directive woman would open her own case once she's fully adjusted. The two are seated out on the patio of their favorite café, where they've administered multiple accounts over the years.

Gold watches Regina over his glass, calm but curious about her current project. All that had been disclosed to him was the fact that it was "unusual but worth his attention." Trusting the brunette completely, that was enough information for him. Unlike the owners of the company she works for, Regina Mills has never let him down. Always prompt and fulfilling in her work. It had come to Gold's attention long ago that George Mightus and Leo Graupel were buffoonish assholes who could learn a hell of a lot more from the brunette rather than teaching. But he's not one to metal in others business.

Regina would be lying to say she wasn't nervous. This was a huge risk on her part; all because she'd decided to blindly follow the instincts of an amateur. God, what the hell had she been thinking!? But she couldn't let Gold in on that; her entire reputation is at stake. She needed to remain calm, keep a level head and stop her damn knee from shaking the table.

Quickly wiping any access liquid from her lips, Regina gently sets her drink aside and meets Gold's inquisitive eye. "You know I wouldn't have called you during such assiduous times if it wasn't urgent." She coolly begins, swallowing down the slight tremble laced within her tone. "But as also you know, I've been thinking of leaving Ad's On for quite some time now…"

Gold nods, stirring his drink. "If this meeting is only an update on your work status a simple phone call would have sufficed." He smiles lightly.

Regina forces the gesture. "No, well not necessarily a complete update…" She could feel her calm resolve slipping. "But before I continue, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Her eyes dart to the open doors leading back inside the dimly lit lounge, searching for the speck of blonde she'd seen peeking through the glass doors moments earlier.

Gold notices her sudden change in demure and abandons his nonchalant attitude. "Regina, are you alright? You're awfully jumpy…" He slowly lifts a hand towards the woman.

"I'm fine." Regina quickly replies, heart pounding in her chest as she scans the room through her peripheral. A breath of pure relief flows through her once she spots Emma near the bar a few paces down. She casually lifts a finger to gesture the woman over, shooting Gold a bright smile. "Our guest has arrived. Mr. Gold, I'd like for you to meet my colleague, Emma Swan."

Emma had never been more overwhelmed in her life as Peter Gold stands to take her hand into his while Regina forces a smile opposite him. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir." She beams, hoping a blouse and dress pants were sensible enough for this introduction.

Gold flashes a smile, wondering just what Regina has up her sleeve. "Pleasure is all mine, Miss…Swan, is it?" He motions to the empty chair between the two before seating himself once more. "I'm assuming you and Ms. Mills work together at the agency?"

Emma opens her mouth to reply but Regina cuts in, having regained her calm composer. "Yes, Miss Swan and I have been working together for quite some time." She flicks her eyes to the woman, heeding a silent warning. "Presently, we both have decided that leaving Ad's On would be most beneficial, though we seemed to be having a bit of trouble relieving ourselves from the agency."

Gold lifts an eyebrow at the statement; this was obviously not what he'd been expecting. "And where do I fit into this situation?"

The women exchange a brief worried glance. "Ah. Miss Swan has a certain…proposition in mind…" Regina bites her lower lip, feeling panic rise within her once more. "I'm sure she can explain it much better than I. Emma?"

The sound of her forename catches the blonde off guard; she had come prepared for guarded, professional Regina Mills, not the Regina who calls people by their first names during a business meeting. Something was off about her performance. Silently vowing to talk with the woman after, Emma straightens in her seat and smiles at Gold. He stares back expectantly, a polite practiced smile plastered across his face. Taking in a deep breath, Emma begins to explain her premise, praying her voice won't crack.

* * *

For several moments only the sounds of cutlery clinking and the low buzz of speech are heard around the small party. Regina keeps her gaze on an equally anxious looking Emma while Gold's stare trails down thoughtfully to his half-empty glass. The women sit at the edge of their seats as they await his reply. After several nail-biting moments, Peter lifts his eyes back to Emma.

"Well, this certainly wasn't what I'd expected to hear today." He chuckles, forcing the women to smile tightly. "But I must say, you make an excellent case, Miss Swan. Risky but smart. Though I do have one question."

Emma immediately sits forward, trying not to look too excited. "Yes, Sir? Ask away."

"Why with Ms. Mills? No offence dear," He swiftly glances to the brunette. "But wouldn't you rather work alone, keep all the success for yourself?" He laces his fingers atop the table, honestly intrigued.

"I-" Emma stammers, glancing to Regina, who lifts an eyebrow with a smirk. "I figured I'd work better with someone by my side. Besides, why wouldn't I want to team up with Regina? She's the most intelligent person in the company and I still can't believe she agreed to work with me." Regina stiffens, not expecting this in the least. "Also, I must admit, I'd hoped with her by my side, it would push your resolve to move your accounts with us." She dips her head bashfully, picking at her salad fork.

Gold chuckles, leaning back in his seat. "At this rate I believe I would've said yes to you without Ms. Mills in the picture." Emma's heart nearly bursts from her chest with pride. "Now I assume you already have an office building ready for use?"

"Not quite." Regina interjects. "We wanted to confirm your partnership before making any permanent decisions."

Gold nods. "I see. I suggest you start office hunting then." He smiles.

Emma could barely contain her excitement and shock. She'd just landed one of the most expensive accounts of the advertising world into her agency. Oh God, she was about to own an agency…She had no idea what to do, what to say. She wanted to hug the man but was certain that wasn't a very professional move.

"Thank you, sir. This really means a lot; we look forward to working with you." She stands and offers a hand to her newest client.

He grips it firmly as he stands to his feet. "My pleasure. This idea of yours is saving me a lot of trouble and paperwork." He chuckles throatily before suddenly glancing at his watch, eyebrows furrowing together. "My sincerest apologies, ladies, it seems I've lost track of time. Might we continue and sign any necessary papers another time?"

Emma looks ready to protest while Regina swiftly stands and extends a hand. "Of course. I'll be in touch with an appropriate date. I honestly thank you for taking your time to speak with us, Gold, especially with so little information beforehand."

He nods, pushing in his chair. "I trust you, Regina, much more than the idiots you're forced to call superior. Though this wasn't your idea, I believe Miss Swan here was brought to you for a reason." He winks at the pair before walking from the patio back into the crowded café.

The women watch his retreating figure while they wait for their heartbeats to slow. Emma recovers swiftly and turns to the brunette, eyes shinning with excitement.

"I think I've proved my point." She grins.

Shifting her gaze to the woman, Regina rolls her eyes. "I suppose you got lucky." She scoops up her purse and starts to walk away, seeing no reason for idle talk when she had paperwork to ready. She's stopped in her tracks by a smooth yank on her forearm.

Emma frowns at the brunette, unable to understand her cold attitude. "Why are you acting like this? We did it, we got the account. I would think you'd at least be happy."

"I'm pleased yes, but unlike you, I also am aware of all the work that corresponds. So if you don't mind, I have quite a bit of work to do." She snatches her arm back with a huff and begins her route out the café.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Emma follows after her. "You realize you don't have to do this alone, right? This is _our_ account now and I think by now I've proved myself worthy of a promotion, seeing that this was my idea." She seethes.

Keeping her head forward as she twists professionally through the crowd, Regina purses her lips together. "You had a good idea but it was still an extremely risky move to make. This meeting could've made a turn for the worst."

"Then why did you agree to work with me?"

The women pause, facing another with heated eyes. Regina glares at the blonde, whose stare only intensifies instead of cowering. She was sure she'd never grow accustom to the woman's boldness. "I told you, I believe in the cause of your proposal and like you stated to Gold, beginning a franchise is much easier when you have someone to carry the workload with you."

"Which you're not letting me do."

Sighing with exasperation, Regina shifts slightly to the right, allowing a small group pass toward the exit. "I don't doubt your skill set, Miss Swan, but I work better on my own, especially since you're so contemporary on this matter. I wouldn't want to burden you with anything."

"Sweet, but unnecessary. I knew what I was getting into when I pitched my idea last week. We're partners on this, Regina; it's not fair that you get stuck with all this work when this is what I wanted in the first place. Let me help, I promise I won't slow you down." Green eyes turn wide, pleading. It unnerved Regina, when her stomach dropped at the sight.

She blinks away her gaze, willing her walls to lock into place. Whispering out a slow breath she looks back to the blonde. "Are you always this persistent?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No."

As the room continues to shift around the pair, their eyes remained locked on another, wondering exactly who they were dealing with. Without a word, Regina swiftly turns on her heel and heads for the exit. Blinking her head clear, Emma trails closely behind.

Once out on the bustling street they're greeted by the orange glow of evening light. Regina doesn't break her strut, moving towards the valet. Emma watches her with narrowed eyes, feeling her patience growing thin. She crosses her arms as she waits for the young valet to finish fawning over her partners attractive features and barely refrains from rolling her eyes.

As the young man barely makes it to the parking lot without tripping over his dangling tongue, Emma steps beside the brunette. "Am I going to get answer or do I have to follow you home?"

Swallowing down a groan, Regina shifts her eyes from the valet to glare at the blonde. "If it will get you to stop pestering me, yes, you may help me. But you'll have to be quiet; Henry should be asleep by now."

Despite her best efforts, Emma's heart melts at the sound of his name. "It's only six o'clock."

"He has school in the morning."

"Wow that has got to suck." She moves her gaze over the line of cars before them, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "If I had to go to bed at six every night as a kid I probably would've run away."

Regina glances to her, lifting an eyebrow. "I sense you were a troublesome child."

"Yeah, you wouldn't have liked me very much." She grins.

"I believe that."

The valet pulls before the pair, a wide smile stretched across his face. He quickly slides out and holds the door open for Regina. She smiles at him and holds out a twenty. Face flushing an embarrassing shade of red, he nods his thanks and scurries off.

Emma looks after him, shaking her head. Half her body in the car, Regina looks to her curiously. "I think he was looking for a bit more than a tip."

Chuckling, the brunette slides into the vehicle and starts the engine. Immediately noting the blonde hadn't jumped into the passengers' seat, she rolls down the window. "Are you coming?"

Emma nods, pacing a few steps back. "I drove here so I'll follow you back." A smirk slides over her features at the brunettes' discernible surprise. "I'm not as poor as you think, Regina." She chuckles, starting out the parking lot.

Watching her through her rearview mirror, Regina finds herself feeling slightly guilty, though she'd never thought Emma as poor; it hurt her to think the blonde found her so shallow. With a final wave at the still pink tinged valet, she pulls out the lot and starts home.

* * *

Regina was beginning to wonder whether she'd been stood up in her own home A full half hour had passed and Emma was no where to be found. Regina wished she'd had the sense to get the woman's number before speeding off into the busy New York streets, anything could've happened this time of night.

Chewing on her bottom lip as she paces her office floor, Regina wonders if she should just look up the woman and find her number but quickly shakes off the thought. She didn't need herself worrying with so much work to do.

But couldn't she have the decency to call? Her number is pretty simple to obtain and it was basic manners to call someone if you're late or canceling. Regina lets out a huff and leans against her desk, running a hand through her hair. She was going to choke the blonde if she made it over in one piece.

The sound of the doorbell powers Regina's heart into overdrive and her most recent thought is pushed to the back of her mind. She quickly maneuvers down the hall, readying a frown. Both relief and fury wash over her as she's greeted by a bashful Emma.

"Where the hell have you been?" She silently hopes her worry won't shine through her tone.

Emma pulls her hands from behind her back, revealing a bouquet of pink roses, violets, and orchids. "Sorry. You have no idea how many flower shops close after sunset." Cheeks a rosy red, she holds out the arrangement.

Stunned, Regina silently takes them. "They're beautiful…thank you. But I don't think a night of paperwork calls for a romantic gesture."

"Ah. Not romantic. Think of them as a business transaction." Her teeth begin to naw on her lower lip as she shuffles her feet. "I wanted to thank you for…what you're doing."

"Last time I checked, business partners don't usually give another bouquets." Regina found herself smiling at the blush deepening across the blondes' cheeks.

"Well, we do. I never said being partners with me was normal protocol." She smirks as she slides past the brunette into the house.

Good-naturedly rolling her eyes, Regina follows suit, closing the door behind her. "Luckily for you, Miss Swan, I'm not very fond of normal." She waltzes past her into the kitchen, still smiling at the sweet-smelling gift.

Emma follows after her, leaning against the doorway as Regina places the flowers into a elongated vase. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd like them."

"Why wouldn't I like flowers?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I kinda figured you'd want something a bit more extravagant than something that came from the ground."

Regina pauses, looking to the blonde. "I would've liked anything that came from the heart. Especially since you weren't obligated to do anything." She fingers the soft petals of a rose, keeping her gaze locked on the woman. "I never deemed you as chivalrous."

Emma breathes out a chuckle, closing the short distance to stand opposite the brunette. "There's a lot you don't know about me, partner."

"I have a distinct feeling you're going to change that." Regina smiles, finding her anger fading quicker than she'd anticipated.

Emma's grin widens as she rests her arms against the marble countertop. "What about you?"

Her eyes glance between the blonde's face and comfortable position. "What about me?"

"Am I ever going to figure out the great mystery of Regina Mills?" She smirks.

Regina blinks away her surprise. She hadn't been expecting anything more than the usual professional relationship with Emma, never seeing use of anything more. Though she should've known not to expect the usual with this woman.

She opens her mouth, not having a clue what to reply but pauses at the sound of padded feet descending the staircase. Both women turn to see a sleepy Henry rounding the corner into the kitchen doorway.

Rubbing his eyes, Henry looks to his mother in mild concern. "Mom? I heard something at the door…" His voice came across much lower than usual in his grogginess.

Regina quickly rounds the counter to stand before her son. "Everything's fine, honey. It was just Miss Swan."

At the sound of her name Emma's heart rate picks up, she was sure the boy probably didn't even remember her. But Henry's face brightens and he leans around his mother to grin at the blonde.

"Emma!" To both women's surprise he races straight into her arms, hugging her tightly. "I was hoping you'd come back."

Not knowing what else to do, Emma hugs back while looking to Regina with rounded eyes. The brunette meets her shocked stare in equal surprise. She covers her shock with a light smile, moving past the embraced pair back into the kitchen.

Henry smiles up at Emma, eyes shinning through his sleepiness. "Are you gonna come back again? But soon?"

Emma opens her mouth, utterly lost for words. "Ah…I'd love to as long as your Mom won't kick me out." They both look back to Regina, who pauses.

"Mom, please let her come back! Pleasssee?" Emma chuckles, heart warming at his pleads.

Regina looks to Emma, hardly believing what she was hearing. Looking back to the wide-eyed boy she sighs, knowing she couldn't break his spirit. "If you get back into bed, I'll see what I can do."

A small pout lines his face but Henry hugs Emma once more before rounding to his mother. "Fine. But can you come read me a story?" He asks, jutting out his bottom lip.

Regina sighs once more, wanting more than anything to follow her son upstairs. "I have a lot to catch up on…" She begins, hating how routine she sounded. "Miss Swan and I need to get a very important presentation ready."

Henry looks ready to cry but nods and steps away from the women. Emma looks awkwardly between the two, feeling as though the boys' watery stare was partly her fault. She turns to Regina, offering a small smile. "That presentation and I will still be here." Both Mills snap their eyes to her. "Just make sure you pick out a good book, don't want to bore the kid to sleep." Emma winks at Henry, whose grin brightens her heart.

Regina's own heart warms with gratitude. "Then I think you need to go pick one out for us."

Henry swiftly hugs his mother before turning to Emma. "Next time can you read to me?"

Both women pause, casting glances at another. "I don't think I'd be as entertaining as your Mom." She ruffles his hair before he rushes up the stairs.

Regina watches her son happily bound the steps two at a time, an obvious glow surrounding his smile. "I've never seen him warm up to someone so quickly. Especially since he's only met you once before." She looks back to Emma with newfound gratitude. "Thank you."

She dips her head bashfully, sliding her hands into her pockets. "Don't worry about it. You two need to spend some time together."

Regina smiles genuinely as she moves around the blonde towards the stairs. "I'll try to keep it short so we can-"

Emma cuts her off, placing a hand against her forearm. "Don't. Take as long as you need, we can always finish tomorrow." Her eyes flick past the brunette to the stairs. "He's more important than this, Regina."

Regina pauses, breath catching in her throat. "Thank you." She whispers again before moving up the stairs. Though reluctant to procrastinate on such an important campaign, the sight of Henry excitedly shuffling through an overflowing bookshelf made Regina want thank Emma Swan a hundred times over.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma paces in front of the large, dully painted building, repeatedly glancing at her watch. She swears she's going to kill Regina if she has to endure another minute with the kind yet painfully quiet Realtor. Her Bug had barely made it past the speed limit in her rush to make it on time, but apparently the scratch along her side door was all for nothing since Regina is now ten –make that fifteen- minutes late.

Weeks had passed since she'd last seen Henry; she hated herself for it, but couldn't find the time to visit the boy with all the stress over the company. In the oddest of ways, she could relate with Regina's ever-so busy schedule.

With a mix of emotions, she'd signed away any possibility of any long-term commitment working for Swan and Mills Advertising Company. The thought of building an agency from the ground up both elated and terrified her.

She shoots Archie Hopper another nervous smile, contemplating to call Regina in case she'd decided to take a road trip through the countryside. He smiles back gently, shuffling his feet. Emma chooses to give the brunette five more minutes before having the Realtor show her the office space herself. She could send Regina pictures.

Before three minutes had gone by, the Bentley smoothly rolls into the parking lot. Emma tries to rein in any relief and allow anger to shine through. "Where the hell have you been!? We agreed to be here by eleven!"

"Sorry I'm late." Regina tartly greets, not sounding very sorry in the least. She slides gracefully out the car and tosses a charming smile and wave to Mr. Hopper. "I had a very important phone call with Tiana Rach." She looks expectantly to the fuming blonde. "_The_ Tiana Rach."

Emma merely blinks, confusion overriding her anger. "Should I know who that is…?"

Both irritated and smug at the woman's ignorance, Regina smirks. "She's the media director of the Walker Groups division out in New Orleans. That corporate office is closing down next month so I took the liberty of offering her a job working for us." She smiles, feeling proud of herself.

Emma nods her approval. "You still could've called. I swear if I had to spend one more second with this guy..."

Regina rolls her eyes, striding past the blonde. "Mr. Hopper, I do apologize for my tardiness. I had an urgent call to make." She smiles, extending a hand.

He nods, taking her hand into his own. "Not a problem, Ms. Mills. Let's begin the tour, shall we?" He gestures toward the building. Regina brightly nods, moving to walk beside the man while Emma grumbles behind them.

##

Hours later the group is standing before a different building, feeling prominently less animated. They had toured four office complexes yet none seemed to meet both women's requirements. Emma was tired, her feet were killing her and she was pretty close to shoving Regina through that picture window. All she wanted was a nice office where she could allow her creativity to flow freely but Regina had other ideas.

"This building offers not only a spacious environment but, if I do say so myself, quite the view." Even Archie's calm voice was beginning to become annoying. "And over here we have…."

"What's up with the floors?" Emma suddenly interjects, shrugging off Regina's stern glare.

They all stop to gaze at the odd flooring; every other tile was a dark blue, creating a checker board effect down the hallway. Curiosity bubbling within her veins, Emma continues forward to look in the corresponding rooms. She lets out a laugh; finding red checkered tile, the next black. Each room glows a different crayon color.

Regina didn't see the point of excitement. She follows the blonde with a frown pausing beneath a rounded archway. "We don't have time to watch you giggle like a child over tiling."

Emma looks to her, eyes twinkling. "I think we should give this place a chance. It has potential."

"Tell me you're joking. This place requires quite a bit of work, we don't have time to reconstruct an entire building."

"Who said anything about reconstruction?" Emma had sobered, feeling her defenses rise. "What's wrong with it?"

Regina snorts, figuring she should've expected this. "Besides the obvious electrical problems, I am not conducting _business _meetings in a building that looks like a funhouse. It's utterly childish."

"It's original." Emma snaps back. "We're working in an advertising agency, not a prison. Creativity is a huge part of our job and I think our environment should be just as imaginative as the ideas we create." She crosses her arms, determined to win this argument. "We don't need to live in a black and white world, Regina."

She huffs, gazing down at the brightly colored tile. "I wouldn't grow too attached if I were you, Emma." She quietly responds.

Emma freezes, blinking rapidly before crossing the room. "Give me a budget and a time frame. Trust me on this. Regina, please." Jungle green eyes search chocolate in a silent plea.

Regina doesn't move, slightly terrified of saying something she'd regret. Her breath catches in her throat as she stares into deep green irises, the unfamiliar feeling of trust rising within her chest. "Alright. Don't make me regret this."

Swallowing down the urge to hug the woman, Emma smiles. "I think it's time to do some negotiating."

* * *

Regina flips on the light switch, taking her time walking into the room. Even after a full two weeks of the same routine the décor still came to a surprise.

Five track lights beam overhead as she makes her way down the hallway. Just above the reception desk hangs a neon sign bearing the words: _Swan and Mills_ _Advertising. _The letters gleam the same color as the dark blue tile, flickering with a large sense of finality. Regina could hardly believe all the work Emma had put into the building, though the billing had exceeded her original standards, she found she didn't mind as much as she'd planned. Emma had immediately set to work; taking full control of the ordeal. It was obvious the woman had put her heart and soul into this place.

Setting down her purse atop the sleek black marble reception desk, Regina allows her eyes to roam the modest lobby, taking in the round coffee table surrounded by modern furniture. Her lips curve upward an inch as she spies her small input to the design, a Prussian rug she'd insisted would bring style into the space. She'd assumed Emma had shoved the suggestion aside.

"Do you do this every time you walk in?" Regina startles, turning to face a grinning Emma. "I know my work is impeccable, but you're going to have to stop groveling eventually." The blonde closes the door behind her before making her way towards the still woman.

"I don't…grovel." Regina mutters, clutching her coffee cup tighter. "Where is Kathryn?" She straightens herself, taking control of the conversation.

Emma's smile doesn't waver. "Out getting some coffee. I would've done it myself but I had some…things to take care of."

Regina's eyes narrow. She'd recommended Kathryn Nolan, longtime colleague and friend, as their secretary knowing the woman would be ready to put her best effort into the business. "And just what was so important that you had to put one of the smartest women I know on a coffee run?"

"Okay first off; she volunteered." Emma clarifies, making Regina's eyebrows rise. "Secondly; you'll know soon enough. As long as things continue to run smoothly." Emma smirks at Regina's disgruntled expression "Relax, Regina. I'm not running off partnering with every business I see. I'm not stupid. I'm just…considering future business prospects."

Regina's eyebrows rise higher. "Because you have such a wide future with this agency." It was a low blow but she was irritated the woman was considering business moves without consulting her. They were supposed to be a team, Emma's words, not hers.

Emma visibly stiffens, emerald stare turning cold. "I want to do what I can before my time here is over." She softly states, an obvious edge within her tone.

"I still don't understand why you'd want to leave. An opportunity like this doesn't just fall from the sky."

The blonde groans her frustration. "You think I don't know that? I'm reminded every day that I don't belong here." Emma mutters, dipping her head as Regina stares in silent shock. "My whole life I've fought to become something…more and this," Her eyes flick from Regina's careful expression to gaze around the room. "This is something I never dreamed I could achieve." She releases a shaky breath, shifting her eyes back to the brunette. "You made it possible and I still have no clue how to repay you for it."

"This isn't a debt you have to fulfill; I'm doing this because I want to, you don't owe me anything."

"Why? You must have thousands of offers constantly thrown your way. Why choose me?" Their smoldering stare locks into place, eyes screaming across the empty room.

Regina hated the way the woman unnerved her. And over the simplest gestures, the way those intense green eyes were gazing at her shouldn't cause her knees to grow weak or heart to race. Nor should the way the woman's chest rose and fell with exhilaration. She needed to gain the upper hand in this situation before this woman realized the affect she withheld over her.

Regina takes in a slow breath, sizing up the blonde. She closes a fraction of the space between them, careful to keep her emotions veiled. "I trust you and your judgment. You made an interesting case and seemed to know what you were doing. Just because countless people bring in their convictions doesn't mean they know what they're selling, nor have confidence in their pitch. With you, Emma, I could clearly see just how much you believed in yourself and your idea. And that," She allows another small step forward. "Is a quality not many people possess."

Emma blinks, heart pounding against her ribcage. She'd expected the woman to resort to a snarky comment and strut away, but never honesty. She had been preparing herself for the Regina Mills everyone whispered about; the cold, powerful woman people equally feared and admired. But the woman staring at her with composed chocolate eyes was nothing she could've readied for.

This Regina was brisk, secluded, and vulnerable. There was a side of her Emma craved to see more of, watching her expression completely soften when Henry steps into a room made Emma wonder how much of this closed-off, nonchalant attitude is an act.

Before the blonde could think of a response Kathryn walks in, balancing two trays of coffee atop her purse. She pauses, seeing the women locked in a heated gaze.

They swiftly look to the amused woman, feeling guilty even though it was obvious they had only been talking. Regina walks to Kathryn with flushed cheeks, quickly taking one of the trays while Emma awkwardly shuffles her feet.

Kathryn merely smirks as she offers the younger blonde a steaming cup. "Don't get use to this treatment, think of this as your 'office warming' present." They smile at another before Kathryn continues toward the conference room. Regina seizes her chance of escape and steps beside her.

Watching the pair round a corner, Emma wonders just what another surprises Regina Mills had in store for her today.

##

"I think we should hire Ruby Lucas for the job."

_Surprise_. Emma thinks, lifting an eyebrow. "Seriously? What makes you think your ex-secretary would want to quit her perfectly stable job to come work for us?"

Regina meets her gaze defensively. "Ruby was a loyal employee but she wasn't pleased with her position. I believe she would make excellent candidate as our creative director."

"While we're at it, let's just round up every secretary over at Ad's On. Hell, bring over the whole team." Emma snaps back, causing the five other people seated at the wide-stretched table to hold their breath. "She was loyal to you, not us. Look, I wish I could say I trust her, but how do I know she won't double-team us?"

Regina sets her jaw, eyes flashing. Emma doesn't back down, slightly amused at the brunettes expression. "Miss Lucas is one of the most trustworthy people I know. She deserves a chance to let her talents shine. I would think you of all people would understand how she was feeling." Chocolate eyes smolder as green ones narrow. "I don't think it would be properly fair that you get your chance of recognition while she's stuck taking down voice messages." She cocks an eyebrow, challenging the blonde.

Emma releases a low breath, nodding her defeat. "Fine. But don't you think we should-" "It's decided then. Let's move on."

"Regina can't you just-"

The brunette doesn't pause her orders, casting Emma an irritated look. "There's nothing else to discuss, Miss Swan. We're moving on."

Emma grinds her teeth together at the note of finality laced within Regina's tone. She couldn't understand how anyone could stand working with such a predominate woman, let alone follow her orders knowing she thinks so highly of herself. This ends today.

She stands, aggressively shoving back her chair. "Would you excuse Ms. Mills and I for a second?" She asks through her teeth, keeping her gaze locked on the brunette.

The room stiffens, swiftly turning to see Regina's reaction. Chocolate eyes narrow though her heart skips a beat. Clearing her throat, Regina slides from her chair and follows Emma out the silent room.

The blonde doesn't offer any explanation to her outburst till they were a respectable distance from their colleagues. "You-" Emma begins, too upset to properly form complete sentences. "You really need to work on your people skills." She huffs.

Regina smirks, amused. "Now that you've successfully got that off your chest, might we get back to the meeting?"

"No." She seethes. "I swear, Regina it's like you enjoy being despised!" She throws her hands up in exasperation.

Regina's smugness quickly fades, replaced with anger. "I beg your pardon?"

"You cut me off like I wasn't even there!"

Finally understanding, Regina sighs. "I apologize if it seemed as though I didn't-"

"Save it." The brunette flinches at the malice in her tone. "You had every intention to display your authority over me. That way it's clear to everyone who controls this partnership, right?"

The shock had past now, only irritation bubbled within her veins. "That's preposterous." She sniffs, casting a glance down the hall. "Now would you lower you voice, this hallway echoes." She barks.

Emma snorts, shaking her head in disbelief. "What the hell are you so afraid of, Regina? That they'll hear the truth? That the thought of losing authority terrifies you? That being in control is so important; you don't even give a second thought about humiliating me to gain it?"

Regina readies her defenses but pauses, hearing distinct anguish in the blonde's tone. Searching the vulnerable multicolored irises, something deep within her unhinges. She couldn't find appropriate words as she watches the stare harden once more.

"We're partners in this, Regina. Equals. That was the deal and I don't know what about that scares you, but if you can't handle it tell me now so I can stop wasting both of our time."

Her entire adult life, no one had suspected her fear. Yet this woman had penetrated what little defense she'd had left in a matter of weeks. She felt both violated and relieved. And twice as vulnerable than she'd experienced in an incredibly long time.

She draws in an unsteady breath. "It's not that I don't want to work with you…Emma. I just…" She sighs, flicking her gaze bashfully downward. "I've never been very good at sharing."

Not fully thinking her actions through, Emma lifts a finger beneath the brunette's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Luckily for you, I happen to be an expert at sharing." She gently smiles. "It's not hard, Regina. If you can manage an entire corporation you can learn how to share."

Despite everything, her spirits lifted. She nods, ducking her head. "I can't make any promises but I'll try." She smiles. "You're amazingly persuasive."

"That's what partners are for." She grins, allowing them both to relax.

Regina suddenly realizes they've just crossed a barrier within their relationship. She was overwhelmed by the wave of emotions thrown her way in such a short amount of time. The line between partners and friends was beginning to blur and neither woman knew what would occur once that line ceased to exist.

* * *

Henry races down the stairs, excitement pumping through his veins. Peeking out the window for the tenth time throughout the hour he's welcome by the sight of Emma making her way up the walkway.

Unable to contain himself, the boy yanks open the door and charges for the blonde without any warning, nearly knocking them both down as he barrels into her arms. Emma laughs as she wraps him in a tight hug, feeling that odd tugging at heart whenever he's mentioned.

"What took you so long!?" Henry mumbles into her chest.

Emma grins, lifting the boy into her arms. "Sorry, kid I'll use my rocket ship to get here next time." She can't help but chuckle at the boy's wide-eyed gullibility. They start up the porch, clinging to another like siamese twins. That odd feeling in Emma's heart grows with every step.

The luxurious house seemed more welcoming in the afternoon. Sunlight filters through the curtains; the smell of some sort of fruity pastry engulfs the entire house, hitting Emma with a sudden wave of homesickness. Though something seemed to be missing in this peaceful setting.

"Where's your Mom?" Emma asks, setting Henry down.

He points pass the kitchen, "Out in the garden. She's gonna make a salad for lunch." He wrinkles his nose. "I told her you would rather have French fries instead but she didn't believe me."

Emma laughs, starting for the back door with Henry following close behind. The backyard seemed to radiate in the sunlight, soft patches of grass swayed in a light breeze, sweet-smelling flowers bloomed around the perimeter of the yard. The familiar apple tree stands proudly in the center, the red fruit in bares gleams in the sunlight.

Though it was a beautiful sight to behold, somehow Emma's eyes seem to land on Regina. The brunette was oblivious to their entrance; too busy tending to the array of colorful flowers before her. Emma suddenly finds her cheeks flushed as her gaze trails over the woman's perfectly rounded ass as she kneels over the flowers.

Henry couldn't understand why no one had said anything yet. "Mom, Emma's here!" He pipes up.

Regina nearly drops her trowel in shock. She swiftly stands and faces the blonde, hoping her face isn't red. Judging from Emma's pink-tinged cheeks, she had every right to be embarrassed. "Miss Swan, glad to see you made it." She stammers out, pulling off her gardening gloves.

Emma nods. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me over." They look anywhere but the other, feeling a bit like a pair of teenagers.

"Henry wouldn't stop pestering me about you, though I'll never understand why." She smirks.

Emma lifts an eyebrow. "Unlike you, I'm a likable person." She shrugs.

"That's debatable."

Henry looks between the pair, unable to understand why they found insulting another so amusing. He shrugs, figuring when two people like each other enough, how they express their feelings was up to them. "Can we go inside now?" He asks, tugging on Emma's jacket sleeve.

The women look to him, momentarily forgetting the boy was there. "I need to change anyhow. Henry, will you please show Miss Swan to the kitchen?" Regina smiles, moving inside.

"Why do you call her that?" He asks, pulling Emma along.

"Call her what, dear?"

"Miss Swan. It's weird, cuz her name is Emma."

Emma stifles a smile as Regina looks to her curiously. "I suppose I'm comfortable with calling her that."

"What if Emma isn't? Then what?"

Regina frowns, placing her gardening tools into an open drawer. "I don't know. What do you think?" She looks to Emma, eyes intense with curiosity. "Does my calling you 'Miss Swan' make you uncomfortable?"

Emma fidgets beneath her gaze. "No, I mean, it's not what I'm use to…But then again, you're-" She stops, unsure of herself.

Regina's eyes narrow. "I'm what?" She takes a step toward the blonde.

Drawing in a breath, Emma meets her stare once more. "You're not…what I'm use to either."

"Is that bad?" Regina quietly asks, finding herself lost within the green gaze.

Emma thickly swallows, heart sputtering under her dark stare. "No. Just different."

Regina didn't realize how close she was to the blonde, she could feel heat radiating off the woman, hear the slowing of her breaths. Close enough, she realizes with a jolt, to lean in and capture slightly parted lips with her own. But she couldn't, not with Henry staring at them with rounded eyes. Not that she wanted to anyhow.

"See, Henry?" She looks to her son brightly. "Miss Swan is perfectly fine with it. Now if you excuse me, I need to shower and change." She steps around the still blonde and quickly makes her way upstairs before her actions overpower her mind.

* * *

After lunch Henry all but drags Emma upstairs to show off his room. Regina was happy for the peace and to see her son so carefree for once. Though she wouldn't admit it, she found herself grateful for Emma's visit. The blonde is amazing with children; Henry was talking non-stop throughout the afternoon. He became an entirely different child, blossoming with life and happiness. It saddened Regina that she couldn't bring out that side of him. Or maybe she never was around enough for him to show her. She didn't know which theory was worst.

Regina settles behind her desk, figuring she should take advantage of the alone time to start drafting ideas. Though Gold has been surprisingly patient throughout this transition, she's sure his easy attitude won't last long.

The brunette quickly gets lost in her work, humming a soft tune. When she looks away from her laptop evening light is glittering through her window. Regina blinks her surprise, allowing her mind to wonder what time it is.

The small, white numbers at the bottom of her screen says 5:30, but that couldn't be right. She couldn't have worked for two hours straight.

Regina quickly rises from her desk and paces toward the door. Her mind jumps into gear with each step. Henry…Emma…surely the woman had gone home by now, she'd probably been too wrapped up in her work to realize her departure.

The house sounds empty, meaning Henry was either asleep or reading up in his bedroom. Regina softly pads to the kitchen, thinking to make a snack in case he's still awake. Maybe they'll even sit down and watch a movie together. The thought brings a smile to her face; she hadn't sat down and watched TV with her son in a long time.

Her content expression is quickly replaced with one of shock…or was it relief? Emma is in her kitchen, contently resting her elbow atop her counter, snacking on what seem to be chocolate-covered strawberries.

Unwilling to allow her surprise to bleed through her tone, Regina coolly greets. "Miss Swan, I would've thought you'd gone home by now."

Emma doesn't look up from her treat, carefully maneuvering the fruit off the plate and into her eager mouth. A small dot of chocolate lingers against her bottom lip.

"Hey. I was going to go but Henry wanted me to stay." She swiftly darts a pink tongue across her lips. "And in all honesty…I didn't want to leave." Her gaze isn't bashful when she meets the brunettes' eyes.

Regina, however, immediately feels her cheeks flare up. "Why not?" She quietly asks, sliding further into the room.

Emma shrugs. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I figured since I was here, we could work on a pitch to present to Gold."

Regina was still trying to process past the first sentence. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know, Regina. You're amazingly unpredictable." Emma begins to circle the counter, carrying the small plate with her. "I kind of took Henry from you, which wasn't my intention at all today." She stops paces before her. "I don't want to get in the way of you're relationship with him."

Regina blinks, shifting her eyes from the plate to Emma's uncertain expression. "You're not." She finally breathes. "In fact, I think you might be the best thing to happen to our relationship. He's…happy with you."

"He's happy with you too. That kid absolutely loves you, Regina. You just gotta let him show you that affection." She stares down the emotional brunette.

The older woman does her best to hide the tears springing into her eyes. She quickly looks back down to the plate of fruit. "I see you've made yourself at home. Is that a talent of yours?" She sniffs.

Emma smirks, silently lifting another strawberry to her mouth. Regina watches with slightly irritated eyes as the blonde takes her time to finish the dessert. Emma doesn't move her eyes from the brunettes, sucking off the chocolate, carefully swiping her tongue along her lips once she'd finished.

"Sorry." She finally responds, sweet breath drifting in the air between them. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Regina finds herself blinking rapidly, struggling to keep herself grounded. She releases a shaky breath. "No matter. I was probably going to give those to Miss Blanchard anyhow. I saw her eyeing them a few days ago." She straightens her spine and forces her eyes to meet Emma's. "If you're done raiding my fridge, Miss Swan, you can either accompany back into my office or see yourself out." With a small smirk, she plucks the remaining strawberry from the plate and makes her way out of the kitchen.

Emma blinks once before trailing after the woman. She enters the darkening office and pauses in the doorway, watching Regina flip on a light.

"Aren't you tired of working? When I passed by here an hour ago your eyes were glued to that screen." She walks over to the desk, setting down the empty plate. "Tell me what you're working on and I'll take it from here." She reaches for the laptop, only to feel a sharp sting against her hand.

"Unnecessary." Regina frowns. "I've worked longer hours. I'll be fine."

Emma sighs, unconsciously rubbing her hand. "Regina…"

"No. You should go home, Miss Swan, get some rest."

"I've been resting for eight months!" Emma's electrifying stare shocks Regina into silence. "If I'd known you would treat me as your temp I would've just stayed with the company! I thought we talked about this, Regina." She huffs. "Maybe this was a mistake…"

To her confusion, a flash of hurt slices through her. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was glad of her decision to work with Emma. The younger woman may not have very much experience but she made up for it in heart. She'd thrown all her time and energy into the Regal Hotels account, working with each department to gather ideas. Everyone immediately loved her. How could they not? Emma is full of light.

Regina sighs, briefly closing her eyes. "I didn't mean to give the impression that I don't value our partnership. You've worked harder than anyone on the project and I just…I didn't want to overwhelm you. This is really time-consuming, draining work." She allows her gaze to meet the blonde's. "I'm use to doing everything by myself and having you here is not…what I'm use to." She huffs, feeling embarrassed.

Emma takes her time to scan the brunette's expression. That vulnerable side of her was back and Emma found herself fascinated by it. She was trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was the same Regina who can strike fear into people's heart with just one knee-quaking stare, only to flash a dazzling, loving smile at her son seconds later. It was purely…

"Amazing." Emma whispers.

Regina blinks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I-what?" She stammers.

"You. You're amazing." Emma stares at her intensely, making the woman take a small step back.

"I-no, I'm…Miss Swan, are you alright?" She quickly ducks her head, mentally willing her heartbeat to slow.

"I'm fine." Emma breathes. "You're just…a lot to take in." Her face flushes.

Regina swiftly ducks her head. "Believe it or not, you're not the first person to tell me that." She mutters bashfully. "Though you are the only one to say it without malice."

Emma smiles genuinely, allowing herself to gently take in the woman before her. "You are an amazing woman, Regina. People are intimidated by you but if they knew how…complex you are…" She stops, realizing she was rambling. For the first time since they'd met, Emma Swan looked purely embarrassed.

And Regina found herself utterly enchanted by her.


End file.
